What's in a Name
by Laura Louisa Lewis
Summary: "It's a good thing your parents didn't like to drink Smirnoff," Lena Janko told her future son-in-law. But wouldn't Smirni make a cute nickname? Lena's no-filter remark leads to a discussion between Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko about names for their future children. Part II: In that future, Jamie and Eddie decide on names for their new babies. Inspired by S.9, Ep.7 By Hook or Crook
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: Just a short one-shot inspired by Lena Janko's comments about Jamie's name in Season 9, Ep 7, By Hook or Crook. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Here you go, Ed. One more plate for you." Jamie Reagan held the final dish he'd just finished washing out to his fiancé. Cooking – and eating – pancakes had generated a LOT of sticky, messy dishes that they hadn't had time to clean up before leaving to meet Eddie's mother, Lena Janko, earlier that day. But now that they'd returned to his apartment, his neatnik tendencies wouldn't let him leave the dishes in the sink unwashed any longer.

Eddie didn't look up from drying the dish she was holding, or even acknowledge that she'd heard him.

"Ed, I think that one's dry already," Jamie hinted again, with the same response. He had a pretty good idea what the cause of her distraction was: the various barbs, veiled and otherwise, that Lena Janko had tossed their way during their lunch with her. Surely Eddie didn't think those remarks had really bothered him. They hadn't; not directly, at least. He wasn't happy that Lena's remarks were upsetting Eddie. But maybe he could use one of them in particular to shake her out of this funk. "So, I'm thinking of changing my name to Smirnoff," he said. "Smirnoff Reaganov."

Eddie finally looked up at him. " _What_?"

Jamie smirked. "Your mother seemed to like Smirnoff as a name. I thought I'd try it out."

Eddied filed the dried plate in the dish rack. "And, what? You'd go by Smirni?"

"Smirni." Jamie thought for a moment. "Now that you say it out loud, that sounds like a girl's name. Maybe you should use it." He handed the wet plate to her. "Dry away, Smirni Janko."

Eddie snapped the towel at his behind. "No. And _now_ do you see why I didn't want you meeting my mother? She just jumps right in on insulting your name. And that was before we even got to your last name, and your family and my family."

"No harm. I've heard all the jokes about my name since my friends figured out what Jameson's Irish Whiskey was. And the 'it's a girl's name' thing? Danny started on that as soon as I was old enough to think it was an insult. Doesn't bother me anymore."

"You could have explained to her that it's your grandmother's family name," Eddie huffed.

"Could have. Didn't feel like going into family history with her, Smirni."

Eddie finally smiled, just a little. "No." Eddie swiped the towel over the plate and placed it in the dishrack.

"No. No-off. Are you saying you prefer Noff over Smirni, Smirnoff?"

"You keep calling me Smirnoff or Smirnie or Noff , and you're not getting any ever again."

"That's okay," Jamie snickered. "I don't actually like vodka straight."

"Not the 'any' I was thinking of, Jameson." Eddie trailed her fingers down Jamie's arm before turning around to lean against the counter. She suggestively pulled the hem of her dress up her leg.

"That's an empty threat, and you know it, _Smirni_." Jamie leaned in to kiss Eddie. "You know you can't resist me."

"Maybe," Eddie admitted after Jamie pulled back. "If you like that name so much, why don't we save it for our daughter. Smirnoff – Smirnie – Reagan. Our names would match. Eddie, Jamie and little Smirnie."

Jamie laughed. "And we'll name our son Jack Daniel."

"You do realize those are actual names in your family?" Eddie asked him.

"That's what makes it perfect. He can tell people he's named after his cousin Jack and Uncle Danny, but we'll know the truth. We're carrying on the family tradition of naming kids after alcoholic beverages."

"If you're going to do that, why not go all out? Kahlua, for our daughter, and Captain Morgan for our son," Eddie fired back with a snicker.

"Too tropical. Hennessy and Jim Bean."

"You'd name our sweet little girl _Hennessy_? You know people will call her Henny. Henny Penny."

"Okay, Guinness and Johnny Walker?"

"Bailey Bacardi," Eddie suggested. "It works for either a boy or a girl."

"Glen Livet."

"Peppermint Schnapps," Eddie snickered as she recalled their pranks with Officers Patimkin and Welch.

Jamie grimaced as the words brought back the eye-watering, nose-stinging minty burn of that drink.

"Aw, Lambchop. Still can't get that taste out of your mouth?" Eddie teased.

"Still in my head," Jamie confirmed. "If we're adding drink names now, there's Pina Colada."

"Mint Julep."

"Cosmo Politan."

"Mimosa."

"Irish Coffee."

"Joe." Eddie knew as soon as she said the name that their game was over. But it just felt right. What else would they name their first child?

"Joe," Jamie echoed.

"After your brother," Eddie needlessly explained.

"You'd do that?"

"Joe's important to you, and to me. You wouldn't have become a cop if he hadn't encouraged you, and if you hadn't become a cop, we wouldn't have met," Eddie explained.

"What if it's a girl? Josephine?"

"Josephine," Eddie state firmly. "I've always liked Josephine for a girl's name. Let's face it, no kid of mine is going to be some frilly little thing with a name like Clarissa or Annabelle; she's going to be a tomboy like me, and a name like Jo fits that perfectly."

"Jo." Funny, up until the minute Eddie gave their daughter a name, Jamie had always pictured his kids being rambunctious little boys, like he and Joe and Danny had been, by all accounts. But now he had a mental image of Eddie and a toddler girl, their little Jo-Jo, her blonde hair in pigtails, dressed in denim shortalls and a pink t-shirt, chasing a soccer ball around in the park, while he stood nearby with their new infant son strapped to his chest in one of those baby carrier get-ups. And now he wanted that image to be reality, as soon as possible.

Jamie leaned back against the counter next to Eddie. "So, now that we have the name decided, how about we go make the baby to go with it?" he suggested. He slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her around so she was leaning against him.

"Didn't we agree to hold off on talking about having a baby until after we're married?" Eddie reminded Jamie as she wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled against him.

" _Talking_ wasn't what I had in mind." Jamie leaned down to kiss his fiancé, the scooped her into her arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

A few hours later, Eddie awoke from their post-lovemaking nap to find Jamie still dozing beside her. As she thought back over their evening, a funny though suddenly struck her. "Jamie," she whispered, then reached over to run her hand through his hair. "Jamie, wake up."

"Hmmm?" Jamie mumbled as he slowly awoke.

"I thought of some middle names for our baby, if I somehow get preggers from today," she told him.

"What's that?"

"Jemima or Butterworth. From the syrup. Since the pancakes are what led to all this."

Jamie rolled over and sat up slightly. "No way. I only serve the real stuff. Pure maple syrup."

"I know. You like your fancy tree juice. Maple seems a little old fashioned, though. Josephine Maple."

"You're thinking of _Mable_. And you liked the maple syrup. 'Best pancakes ever,' you said," Jamie argued. "And really, it's the dishwashing that led to this."

"Dawn. Palmolive? Ajax, if it's a boy." Eddie laughed. "What is that brand of dish soap you have?"

"I don't know. It's whatever you brought with you."

"Lemon Joy," Eddie recalled. "Hey, that actually kind of works for real." Eddie arranged the bed covers in her arms as if she was cradling a new baby. "Welcome to the world, little Josephine Joy Reagan."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II of what was going to be a one shot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed the first part!  
_

* * *

 _A Few Years - and Nine Months - in the Future_

Jamie Reagan flipped open the picnic blanket and laid it on the fresh grass. It was a warm spring day; the perfect day for a picnic in the park, his wife had informed him earlier this morning. "Jo-Jo," Jamie called to his two-year old child. "Jo-Jo, come sit down. Mommy's on her way with the hot dogs."

A toddler girl, her blonde hair in pigtails and dressed in denim shortalls and a pink t-shirt, booted her soccer ball his direction and ran to stand in front of him. "O'kay, Daddy," she said as she reached for his hand. "Jo-Jo's on his way too."

 _Jo-Jo's on his way?_ Jamie looked down at his daughter in confusion. _She_ was their little Jo-Jo.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm here!" A toddler boy, dark blonde hair flopping in his eyes, ran over to him and wrapped his short arms around Jamie's leg. "Hi, Daddy!"

Jamie looked down at the boy. His _son_ Jo-Jo?

The boy smiled up at him and tugged on his hand. "Daddy, I's hungry."

"You're both named Jo-Jo?" Jamie tried to figure out what was going on here. Surely he and Eddie hadn't given both their children the same name!

The toddlers looked at each other, then looked up at Jamie and laughed. "Yes, Daddy," they said in unison. Then they turned their gazes toward a nearby tree. "Jo-Jo!" they both called out, again in that unnerving unison.

==BB==BB==

"Ouch! Oh!" Eddie Janko Reagan yelped as another sharp pain gripped her stomach. She hadn't had gas this bad in a long time. Although, now that she thought about it, she wasn't having the nausea that usually accompanied gas pains this severe. Must be one of those wonderful side effects of being eight-plus month pregnant. Or were the babies coming? No, it couldn't be contractions already; she was still two weeks away from her expected due date. Could it be? Maybe Jamie would know; he had been obsessively studying those 'what to expect' pregnancy books she'd bought. She'd tried to read them, until some of the more graphic details had freaked her out, but her husband had all-but memorized them. She grabbed her sleeping husband's shoulder and shook him gently. "Jamie. Wake up, Jamie."

==BB==BB==

"Awkk! Awp!" A large green and yellow parrot flew out of a nearby tree and landed on Jamie's shoulder, digging its talons in. "Jaaaa-mie!" it screeched in his ear.

"Jo-Jo?" Jamie tried to turn his head to look at the bird. _A parrot? What the effing hell?_

"Jo-Jo hunnnngry," the bird trilled. "Jo-Jo wanna cracker!"

Jamie tried to push the bird off his shoulder. "You sound like Ed. Go away."

The parrot shuffled one step sideways on Jamie's shoulder. "Jwaak!" Then it turned its head sideways, let out another _awkkk!_ and took off from his shoulder in favor of the tree. "Jo-Jo!" it screeched as it did a nervous little dance on the branch.

==BB==BB==

"Reagan, c'mon." Eddie whined as Jamie brushed her hand away in his sleep. She knew he was exhausted, between keeping up a full work schedule and then working to get their apartment ready for the babies. Just last night – only hours ago - he'd stayed up too late finishing assembly of the cribs. She cradled her extremely pregnant belly. The pain seemed to be easing up, but she still wanted Jamie's opinion. She rubbed her foot up and down the outside of her husband's lower leg. "Wake up for me."

==BB==BB==

Jamie looked in the direction the bird was pointing its wing, and watched as a tan and ginger tabby cat leapt gracefully off a stone wall and sauntered over to him. The cat rubbed its head against his leg, then intertwined itself around his legs before sitting down in front of him, Sphinx-like, and staring up at him with unblinking hazel eyes.

Jamie rubbed his nose, then looked down at the cat. "Let me guess. Jo-Jo?"

"Meow," the tabby confirmed.

"What the…?" Jamie muttered to himself.

==BB==BB==

"Whu'?"

"That's it. Wake up, lambchop. I think I might be going into labor," Eddie explained to her husband, who appeared to finally waking from his deep slumber. At least he had somewhat responded to her last effort to rouse him. As another sharp pain gripped her abdomen, she rolled onto he hands and knees with a gasp, and seconds later, a rush of warm fluid spurted from between her legs. "Doggonit!"

==BB==BB==

"Doggie!" The Jo-Jo twins pointed across the grassy field, where a golden retriever was herding a small flock of lambs toward them. "Jo-Jo!" they added in unison.

The cat – Jo-Jo – suddenly stood up and arched its back, every hair on its back standing on end. With a hiss, it jumped back on to the wall to watch the proceedings.

"The _dog_? It's also Jo-Jo?" Jamie shook his head. _What_ had they been thinking?

"Arf! Arf!" At the sound of its name, the golden retriever left the baby sheep and quickly bounded over to Jamie. The dog sat down at his feet, looking up at him and panting happily.

"Good dog, Jo-Jo," Jamie reached down to pet the dog's head even as he tried to figure out why they had given two children, a parrot, a cat and a dog all the same name.

The dog stood up, sniffed Jamie's leg where the cat had rubbed against it, then promptly lifted one leg and marked his territory with a warm, wet stream.

"Jo-Jo! Aw, no. Eddie," Jamie whined, "the dog…"

==BB==BB==

"Aw, _yes_ , Jamie. Wake up!" Eddie shook her sleeping husband's shoulder harder this time.

==BB==BB==

Parrot Jo-Jo flew out of the tree and landed back on Jamie's shoulder. "Awwk ap! Awwk ap!" It dug its talons in tight.

"Leggo, Jo-Jo. Ouch," Jamie moaned.

==BB==BB==

"You want 'ouch', mister. Try having damn contractions." Eddie shook her husband again.

"Hmm… Wha'?" Jamie stammered as he finally woke up.

"You awake this time?" Eddie asked.

"Think so. God, Ed, I was having the weirdest dream…" Jamie rubbed a hand across his eyes, then pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to pull himself to wakefulness.

"Yeah, and as much as I'd love to hear about it, maybe it can wait until we get to the hospital. Because I'm having contractions and I think my water just broke."

Jamie sat straight up in bed, the odd dream pushed aside. "I'll call a bus!"

Eddie shook her head no. "No, don't. I think we can make it in your car. Just get going."

Jamie was already out of bed and pulling jeans and a tee shirt on. He paused just long enough to lean down and kiss his wife and briefly lean his forehead against hers. "You're amazing, and I love you, and …"

"And I love you, but we need to move, lambchop," Eddie cut in. "Unless you want to deliver our kids yourself."

Jamie threw his robe around his wife's shoulders and helped her stand up. "Nope. Let's get you to the doctor."

==BB==BB==

 _Several hours later, New York Presbyterian Hospital  
_

The next few hours were a combination of rushing to one place and then waiting, then rushing to another place and more waiting. But finally, Eddie was settled in a room in the maternity wing of the hospital, waiting for her labor to progress.

"Jamie?" Eddie called to her husband as soon as the labor and delivery nurse had finished all the intake medical checks and left the room. "I'm sorry I peed on your leg. Forgive me?"

Jamie stepped out of the room's bathroom, where he'd just finished taking a quick shower while the nurse had been getting Eddie settled. He flashed a smile at her. "Already have."

"I really thought it was my water breaking."

Jamie settled himself in the chair next to her bed. "The doc says it could happen for real any time now. And you're probably not going to be the only thing that pees on me soon."

"Guess no… oh!" Eddie gasped as another contraction hit.

"Seven minutes since the last one," Jamie commented a minute later after it passed. "Getting closer together."

"By a _minute_ ," Eddie whined. "We're going to be here forever."

"Not forever. Just until you pop out the babies," Jamie joked. "And remember, your doc said labor often goes faster with twins."

Eddie moaned and dropped back against the bed. "You just had to be an overachiever, didn't you? One baby at a time not enough for you?"

"Hey, twins run in _your_ family, not mine," Jamie argued back.

"Maybe. Your great-grandmother was one of twelve… _twelve_ siblings. Might have been some twins in there somewhere. You should look that up."

"I'll get Grandpa to do it," Jamie told his wife before he yawned widely.

"Poor baby. Am I keeping you awake?"

"Nah," Jamie lied. "But you did wake me up in the middle of a REM cycle."

"That's right, I did. So tell me about it – that dream you were having when I woke you up. You mumbled something about Jo-Jo?"

Jamie shook his head. "You don't want to hear about it. It was stupid. Crazy."

"I _do_ want to hear about it. What else am I going to do for entertainment? There's no TV in here, and even if there was, there's nothing on worth watching at this hour."

"Okay, but don't freak out, okay?" Jamie proceeded to tell Eddie about the disturbing dream. "So our daughter, and our son, and our _parrot_ , and our cat and our dog were all named Jo-Jo," he concluded. "The only thing that wasn't named Jo-Jo was the flock of sheep."

"Wow." Eddie sat silently for a minute. "Two things, and don't interrupt, because I'm going into labor, with _your_ kids, so I get to do the talking," she told Jamie.

"Okay…"

"First… oh!" Eddie curled onto her side as another contraction hit.

Jamie glanced at his phone. "Seven minutes on the nose." He rubbed his wife's back. "Breathe."

"Okay." Eddie relaxed against the bed a minute later. "You sure it wasn't six?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. Seven."

Eddie sighed. "At least we're not going backwards."

"So, what was that first thing?" Jamie asked.

"First," Eddie restarted her argument. "First, ix-nay on the parrot. Big pet birds are freaky. All those claws, and that beak…"

"The talons." Jamie rubbed his shoulder, where he swore he could still feel the grip of imaginary parrot Jo-Jo. "My great-aunt Lizzie had a parrot, and they freak me out, too," Jamie agreed. "Nothing bigger than a parakeet."

"And only one furry pet, a cat or a dog, but not both, and not until the kids are old enough to help with it. And none, zero, zip on the barnyard animals."

"Agreed. But it's going to be a dog."

"Reagan, that sound suspiciously like you interrupting," Eddie scolded her husband. "It's going to be a cat."

"Dog."

Eddie raised a finger and put it over her husband's lips. "We can decide that later. And, second, I'm going to decide right now what we name our kids. We're naming our son Joseph Karol Reagan, no matter if he's born first or not."

"But…"

"Hush," Eddie insisted. "I know we'd discussed it and decided that the first one out, girl or boy, would be our little Joey, and I know you said you're fine with that, but I don't think you are."

"Ed, yes, I am."

"Freud says different. All that unconscious stuff coming out in your dream says different," Eddie argued.

"Listen to you, thinking you're a psychiatrist after a couple of classes at John Jay," Jamie teased his wife. Eddie had been working toward a Master's degree from John Jay for the past year, and had been making good use of her mandated desk duty and maternity leave to knock out a few online courses. "I took psychology in college also, remember? And I say Siggy Freud and his id-ego-superego stuff is a bunch of baloney."

"Your classes were years and years ago," Eddie argued back. "I just finished the course a few months ago, and I say your unconscious is trying to tell you something. I know you're trying to be all non-patriarchal and fair to both the kiddos and everything, and I appreciate that, but I think you really want our son to be named Joseph. And I do too."

 _Damn, sometimes he hated it when Eddie was right. Because, now that Eddie had made the decision to name their soon-to-arrive son Joseph, it felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders._ "Maybe," he admitted.

"If you think about it, we're still naming the baby 'Jo-Jo.' You're the one who looked it up and found that my grandfather's name, Karol, means 'joy' in Serbian."

Jamie smiled. "'Jo-Kar' is the Serbian spelling of Jo-Jo?"

"It is," Eddie insisted.

"Okay, so what is the girl's name going to be?"

"Francine Mary Elizabeth Reagan. Like we'd already decided, if she was born second. After your father and mother and my grandmother Elizabeta. But without the weird spelling. And we'll call her Frankie."

"Or Francie or Bethy." Over the past months, Jamie had grown to like the idea of his daughter being a frilly little princess type who would want a girly name to go with her lacy ruffled dresses and tiaras and whatever else little girly-girls liked.

Eddie smirked at her husband. "You've really gotten attached to your little princess already, and she's not even here yet."

"I guess I have," Jamie admitted with a smile. "So, what if they're both girls, or both boys?"

"Baby A and Baby B," Eddie ground out through another contraction as she curled forward.

Jamie wrapped an arm around her back. "Five and a half minutes." He rubbed her back until Eddie relaxed. "And, come on, we're not naming them A and B."

"We're going to trust that the doctor got it right, and it's one girl and one boy, okay? And if she's wrong, we'll figure it out then."

Jamie looked askance at his wife. "If you say so."

"I say so," Eddie shot back. "Oh!"

"Ed, you okay?"

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. "Jamie, I think my water just broke. For real this time."

Jamie hopped to his feet. "I'll go get the doctor!"

==BB==BB==

 _Some Time Later_

Jamie sat in the armchair in his wife's hospital room, cradling his newborn son in his arms. "Ed, he's perfect. Aren't you, Joseph Karol Reagan? Yes, you are," he cooed to the baby. "They both are."

"They are." Eddie looked up from admiring her even-more newborn daughter. "Elisabeth Mary Frances Reagan is just the most perfect baby girl ever."

"Elizabeth Mary Frances," Jamie repeated back. "What happened to Francine Mary Eliz…"

"Shut up," Eddie interrupted. "It didn't fit her. She looks like an Elizabeth. Don't you, Bethy?" Eddie stroked her baby's cheek.

"'She looks like an Elizabeth,'" Jamie repeated back to his wife.

"You've never had that happen – when you meet someone and they just look like they should have a certain name, but they don't, but you keep calling them by the name you think they look like?"

"Nope," Jamie replied with a smirk.

"Like when I first met you. You looked like a William. Maybe a Will. So I called you 'Reagan' instead for a long time."

"Good thing my name is Reagan, then," Jamie teased. He studied the baby girl Eddie was holding. "And our daughter looks like an Elizabeth?"

"She does," Eddie insisted. She turned to the baby. "Maybe Daddy needs to hold you for a while, so he can see how well Elizabeth fits you? I think he does, doesn't he?"

"Okay, fine. Let's switch." Jamie stood up, and after a few minutes of careful consideration of the mechanics of the changeover, carefully placed baby Joey in Eddie's right arm and picked baby Elizabeth up out of her left. He stared into the face of his newborn daughter, with her crown of dark hair, and blue eyes, and a facial structure that already reminded him of his wife. "So, you're what an Elizabeth looks like." He had to admit, the name did seem perfect for her. Almost. "Elizabeth Marie," he blurted out.

"What?" Eddie looked up from admiring her baby son.

"That's what her name should be. Elizabeth Marie. After you," Jamie explained.

"Jamie." Eddie tried to fight back tears. "I love it."

"So does she," Jamie said. "Look, she's trying to smile. Aren't you, little Bethy?" he cooed to the baby.

Eddie turned her attention back to her son. "Jamie, Joey looks just like you, but tiny and adorable," Eddie gushed over her firstborn, who bore the same brown-tinged-with-red hair and hazel-blue-green eyes as her husband. The resemblance to Jamie was remarkable. "He has your hair and eyes, ..."

"Hey, I'm still adorable," Jamie protested.

"Which is why we need to name him after you," Eddie finished as if Jamie hadn't interrupted.

"Ed, we're not naming him Jameson. Remember, we're moving on from the odd names."

"No, not his first name. His middle name. Joseph Jameson Reagan," she explained.

 _Joseph Jameson. He did like how that sounded. Joseph Jameson and Elizabeth Marie. Little Joey and Bethy._ "You sure? What about your grandfather?"

"We'll name the next one Karol."

"Next one? An hour ago, you said there wasn't going to be a 'next one.'"

"I might be changing my mind about that, too."

"But not for a few years, right?" Jamie asked. He had a feeling two babies were going to be plenty enough to keep them busy for a while.

Eddie smiled. "We have to have another one. We have so many more good names we haven't used yet. Karol, and Elena, and Frances, and Daniel, and …" Eddie couldn't keep back a giggle. "Smirnie.

"Smirnie," Jamie laughed as he remembered that conversation. "And didn't you like Jemima and Butterworth?" he asked around another snicker.

Eddie laughed also. "Can you picture my mother's face if we named our babies any of those?"

"Not happy," Jamie agreed. He shifted little Bethy in his arms as he picked up his phone and begin quickly typing a text message.

"But she wouldn't get the pancake names; she doesn't cook. She'd probably assume Jemima Butterworth was an aunt in the little-known butter tycoon branch of your family," Eddie continued before she noticed Jamie's rapid typing onto the phone and the odd expression on her husband's face. "Jamie, what are you doing?"

"Just a minute." He tried to keep his lips from curling into a smile as he finished the message and firmly hit the 'Send' button.

"Jamie, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Just texted the parents to come visit." Jamie tried his best innocent face.

"Show me your phone," Eddie insisted.

"What'cha gonna do if I don't?" Jamie teased.

"Jamie. Show me the phone." Eddie tilted baby Joey in her arms. "Joey wants to see what his Daddy just did." Which wasn't a totally accurate statement; the only thing Joey seemed interested in seeing at the moment was the inside of his eyelids.

"Okay. Okay. Here." Jamie turned his phone so Eddie could see the screen, and the text he'd just sent to 'Dad' and 'Mom-E.'

Eddie read the words on the screen. " _Come meet the newest Reagans_ , it read, followed by two names. She choked on a laugh. "You didn't!"

"I did." Jamie sat back in the chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"My mom is going to…" Eddie gasped around another laugh. "Oh, I think I hear her coming!"

"Edit!" Lena Janko's voice and the sound of her high heels rapidly clicking on the floor echoed down the hallway only seconds before the new grandmother shoved open the door to her daughter's hospital room. "Edit Janko Reagan! You are not naming my grandchildren…" Lena paused to check the text on her phone. "Smirnoff GreyGoose and Peppermint Schnapps!"

* * *

 _And that's the end of this story. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
